Alpha adrenergic agonists have long been used advantageously for their vasoconstrictor effect in decongesting the nose and paranasal sinuses. However, such agonists share with other sympathomimetic agents some degree of stimulation of the central nervous system. Some of the effects are perceived as quite adverse, and limit the usefulness of such materials when administered systemically. Topical administration via nose spray or drops avoids these problems in most cases, but is not effective in decongesting the sinuses. The present invention employs an alpha adrenergic agonist which when administered systemically is an effective nasal and sinus decongestant, but does not produce the adverse stimulant effects associated with common sympathomimetic substances.